Necrophos
Summary In a time of great plague, an obscure monk of dark inclinations, one Rotund'jere, found himself promoted to the rank of Cardinal by the swift death of all his superiors. While others of the order went out to succor the ill, the newly ordained cardinal secluded himself within the Cathedral of Rumusque, busily scheming to acquire the property of dying nobles, promising them spiritual rewards if they signed over their terrestrial domains. As the plague receded to a few stubborn pockets, his behavior came to the attention of the greater order, which found him guilty of heresy and sentenced him to serve in the plague ward, ensorcelled with spells that would ensure him a slow and lingering illness. But they had not counted on his natural immunity. Rotund'jere caught the pox, but instead of dying, found it feeding his power, transforming him into a veritable plague-mage, a Pope of Pestilence. Proclaiming himself the Necrophos, he travels the world, spreading plague wherever he goes, and growing in terrible power with every village his pestilential presence obliterates. Sentenced to a slow death by plague, the corrupt cardinal Rotund'jere instead found himself infected, but miraculously immune. A sadist by nature, this strange circumstance gave him the opportunity to carry out his morbid ambitions. Proclaiming himself the Necrophos, he set out to spread disease far and wide. Cloaked in a Ghost Shroud, the cardinal's ethereal presence chills his surroundings, while those who wander too close are struck by waves of Death Pulse. The most afflicted are often the first to die. Marking a head for death, the Pope of Pestilence culls the infirm with a single swing of the Reaper's Scythe. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Rotund'jere, The Dark Rot, The Plague Mage, The Pope of Pestilence Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cardinal Pope (formerly), Necrophos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plague Magic (Wields the power to manipulate plagues), Possibly Immortality (Types 5 and 7), Soul Manipulation (Can claim and recycle souls), Empowerment (The amount of death and suffering increases the power of the Necrophos's plague magic. Diseases makes him grow stronger and feeds his power), Death Manipulation and Healing (via Death Pulse), Speed Reduction Aura, Self-Magic Resist Reduction, Healing Amplification and Non-Corporeal (via Ghost Shroud), Plague Aura and Healing (via Heartstopper Aura), Chain Manipulation, Reaper Summoning and Death Manipulation (via Reaper's Scythe), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Plagues, illnesses, etc. only empower him) Attack Potency: Unknown (Does not focus on physical attacks), his abilities negate durability in many ways Speed: Normal Human (Walks at a normal pace, implied to be quite slow in his travels) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Not known for his physical strength) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Immortality and Ghost Shroud makes him difficult to harm) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters with projectiles and spells, can spread his plagues to others for even higher range Standard Equipment: Sullen Hollow, Sullen Harvest Intelligence: Above Average (He schemed nobles of their property by giving false promises of spiritual rewards if they gave him their wealth and riches) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Necrophos fires a magical projectile from his hands *'Death Pulse:' Necrophos releases a wave of death around him, dealing damage to enemy units and healing allied units. Passively provides regen for 7 seconds for each unit Necrophos kills. *'Ghost Shroud:' Necrophos slips into the realm that separates the living from the dead. Unable to attack or be attacked, he emits an aura that slows enemies around him. He takes additional magic damage in this form, but his restorative powers are amplified. *'Heartstopper Aura:' Necrophos stills the hearts of his opponents, causing nearby enemy units to lose a percentage of their max health over time. *'Reaper's Scythe:' Stuns the target enemy hero, then deals damage based on how much life it is missing. Heroes killed by Reaper's Scythe will have 15/30/45 seconds added to their respawn timer. Any kill under this effect is credited to Necrophos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves Category:Soul Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Chain Users Category:Summoners Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users